A Mischievious Midsummer's Eve
by ME132
Summary: its midsummer eve in rivendell and the one year anniverary of aa...will arwen work up the courage to say those three precious words to aragorn? or will he say them first? will elrond find out of their forbidden love? lots of fluff, dancing and fireworks!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wish oh how I really wish but I don't own lotr..  
  
AN: this story takes place in rivendell.on midsummer's eve. Very sweet story I think.Arwen is young and in love. So that explains why she's really giddy.if that's a word  
  
It was Midsummer's Eve and there were festivities in Rivendell that night. Maranwe Palantir ran down the path to the home of her closest friend, Arwen Undomiel. Down the hill she could hear the voices of many elves laughing lightly and the sound of music playing. Tonight would indeed be an entertaining one.  
  
Knocking lightly on the intricately carved door Maranwe called out, "Arwen? It's me." Listening carefully she could detect the sounds of giggling and whispers of a few elvish words she could not decipher from behind the door.  
  
"Come in!" Arwen said with a laugh. She suddenly shrieked with happiness from an unknown delight, "Quickly!"  
  
Maranwe raised an eyebrow warily but went through the door anyway with haste. A bemused look appeared on her face as she saw what was before her.  
  
Aragorn was there, holding Arwen close with his hands gently resting on her hips. His forehead was pressed up against her own as Arwen continued to giggle in his loving clutches. He placed a quick kiss to her lips before saying in a low whisper, "I will see you shortly."  
  
Arwen bit her lip and shook her head, "No, stay here." She murmured. Her forehead still touching his she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a deeper kiss. From the other side of the room Maranwe blushed and averted her eyes from the couple.  
  
A few moments later Aragorn pulled back, only an inch or so and said, "It will not even be an hour love."  
  
Arwen put on a fake pout, "But it is still too long to be away from you."  
Aragorn smiled and pressed another quick kiss to her scowling lips, "Arwen." he sighed.  
  
"Fine." She humphed. Aragorn turned to go as she gave him a playful smile, "I'll be waiting."  
  
He returned the grin, "And I will be counting the seconds." He nodded hello to Maranwe and quickly went out the door and ran to his own corridors, avoiding to be seen by anyone.  
  
Finally Maranwe turned to her friend who was grinning from ear to ear. Her eyes shone with happiness, her face was glowing, and the blush on her cheeks had reddened. There was doubt about it-Arwen was in love."My, my," Maranwe said, "Don't you seem a little happy today?"  
  
The blush rose on Arwen's cheeks even more, "Yes, I suppose so." The half elf beside her gave her an eyeing look, "What?" Arwen asked.  
  
"What happened?" Maranwe pressed, pleading for information. Arwen just smiled. She knew Maranwe always wanted to know the details of her meetings with Estel. Deep down beneath her warrior like attitude, Maranwe was a diehard romantic. She would tell her friend what she wanted to know- just not yet.  
  
When Maranwe received no reply she frowned, "Fine, be that way. I can figure it out on my own."  
  
Arwen finally spoke, "And how do you plan on doing that?" glancing back at her friend she saw Maranwe looking around the room and then at her. Slowly a satisfied grin appeared on her face.  
  
"That was easy enough." She said. Looking to her companion, Arwen's crystal blue eyes told her to continue.  
  
"He brought you flowers." She started, nodding to the bouquet of plants sitting in a vase on the shelf.  
  
Arwen smiled, "Yes, he did. But is that all you know?"  
Maranwe shook her head and stepped closer to Arwen, "Your dress is all wrinkled by your waist, and since I know for a fact that you and Estel did participate in 'those' activities-" she grinned playfully as she watched Arwen give her a scowling look. Maranwe went up and quickly poked Arwen in the side, getting her to let out a quick laugh, "He must have tickled you quite a bit. And then last but not least, your lips are full and colored meaning you two shared many more kisses that I thankfully was not here to witness." Smiling triumphantly Maranwe looked at Arwen, "Am I right?"  
  
Arwen's lips slowly curled upward as she rushed to her laughing. Maranwe laughed along with her as she embraced Arwen tightly. "Oh, you have no idea." Arwen cried as she spun around the room, "I have never felt so alive." Her blue eyes sparkled as she thought of her past moments with Aragorn. She approached Maranwe again and clutched her hands in her own, "It's love Maranwe, that's the only thing it could be." Letting her hands fall to her sides Arwen sighed and spoke dreamily, "Oh, how I love him so."  
  
Maranwe smiled, overjoyed for her friends happiness, "And have you told Estel these feeling?" she asked sitting next to Arwen on her bed.  
  
Arwen looked at her thoughtfully and shook her head, "No, " she paused before saying, "I suppose I am afraid. For if I were to proclaim those three simple, yet precious words to me and he did not return them, I would feel foolish. We have only been together a year and are still early in love. It is understandable he would not return my proclamation."  
  
There was a silence in the room as Maranwe stared at her in disbelief, "Arwen," she spoke exasperated, "You are indeed foolish if you think Estel would return those words to you. He leaves you little notes everywhere you go." She stood and crossed the room and opened Arwen's jewelry box and pulled out two of the notes hidden there. Opening one, she read,  
  
"'My dearest Undomiel, my love for you is deeper than any sea. I could hold you in my arms forever and slowly rock you to sleep like the gentle current,'"  
  
Unfolding the other one it said, "'Evenstar, to see your face makes my heart leap for joy, to see your smile will make me soar high enough to fly above every mountain. But to hear your laugh makes me realize that I would go anywhere and do anything just to be with you.'"  
  
Looking back to Arwen Maranwe said, "He may not have said it yet Arwen, but Estel loves you. I see it every time you are together, by the way he looks at you, the way he holds you, the way he kisses you, the two of you were meant to be." Maranwe smiled. She understood that her friend must have been a little doubtful. Her and Aragorn knew that their love was forbidden. The only other people who knew were Maranwe, and Aragorn's mother Gilrean. Maranwe went back to the bed and hugged her honorary big sister from behind, "Do not doubt what your heart is telling you. It beats that way for a reason."  
  
Arwen smiled in gratitude, "Thank you Maranwe. You are right; I should never doubt my heart."  
  
Maranwe let out a short laugh, " I cannot see how you could doubt Estel. The way the two of you were when I entered the door; one could of mistaken you for newlyweds." Arwen laughed lightly until Maranwe gave her an eyeing look, "So are you going to tell me everything that happened in my absence, or not?"  
  
Arwen gave Maranwe a suspicious stare, "I do say, the only reason you comfort me is to hear stories of me with Estel." When Maranwe's eyes pleaded for information Arwen gave in, "All right, all right. I will tell." Maranwe grinned and listened carefully as Arwen began to speak.  
  
"I was sitting at my desk, writing a letter to my grandmother and I felt rough callused hands slide up my arms-"  
  
a few minutes later-  
  
"-Oh, and Maranwe when he kisses me I feel like I'm flying. It is-the most amazing thing, this wonderful refreshing feeling makes you feel all warm inside, and yet, you are still shivering from his gentle touch." Arwen spoke gleefully as she finished her story.  
  
Maranwe sighed as she fell back on the bed in her own dreamy thoughts. There was a slight pause until she spoke, "The confusing fact of the matter is Arwen, why do they call it falling in love, when your heart feels like its flying?"  
  
Arwen sighed, "I do not know. It is rather odd." She then smiled again as she wrapped her arms around herself, "It is a wonderful feeling to be in the arms of the one you love. And yet-" she appeared to drift off in thought as she said, "the fact that our love is forbidden-" her voice trailed off to a whisper. Maranwe sat up, curious to hear the rest, "What about it? Tell me Arwen."  
  
Arwen smiled shyly, "Promise you will tell no soul."  
  
Maranwe nodded, "I've kept the secret of you and Estel for a year now."  
  
Arwen turned to her, "Not even Estel-at least not yet."  
  
The half-elf nodded again, "I swear, I wont tell anyone."  
  
Arwen's face reddened again and she sat next to Maranwe and whispered, "The fact that the love between Aragorn and I is forbidden." She repeated, "Only wants me want to be with him more."  
  
Maranwe's eyes widened as she shrieked, "ARWEN! Be with him?! As in-"  
  
Arwen hushed her frantically and quickly looked around the room, checking to see if anyone could of possibly heard, "No! No! Not like that! No!" her face flushed even more at the thought of her and Aragorn-someday. "Well- maybe-" she spoke in a hushed whisper.  
  
She then turned her attention back to Maranwe who was laughing in hysterics; obviously she had heard the elven princess. "So I was right." She cried, "You were thinking about it."  
  
Arwen scowled knowing Maranwe was right. But she wouldn't admit it. Reaching out she quickly shoved the still laughing Maranwe off her bed, where she fell in a heap on the floor. Silence took over until Arwen peaked over the edge of the bed, staring at her friend. Maranwe now scowled and pushed her self to her feet.  
  
"How nice of you." She spoke gravely.  
  
Arwen smiled and stood in front of the young half-elf and pulled a stray piece of hair out of her face. "All right enough fooling around, we need to get ready."  
  
"Fooling around? You were the one who pushed me off the bed." Maranwe said as Arwen guided her to the walk in closet.  
  
"Your dress is in there." Arwen told her.  
  
Maranwe gave her a desperate look, "Dress?"  
  
Arwen nodded, "Your father had it sent here so you wouldn't ruin it by 'accident'." Maranwe sighed as Arwen shut the door behind her, "It's red so it should flatter you." Arwen let out a laugh as she heard Maranwe yelp at the sight of her gown, "It's only one night Maranwe, I know how much you hate dresses, but that's is what is appropriate for the evening."  
  
A little while later the two friends emerged from Arwen's corridors ready for an evening of food, dancing and fun. The music got louder as they went down the hill and they could already see some couples dancing.  
  
"Do you remember the plan?" Arwen spoke.  
  
Maranwe nodded, "Yes, don't worry, it will all go as hoped. As long as Estel remembers his part you two will have your time together."  
  
Ooo what is the plan you wonder?? Wait until the next chapter and you will find out.plus.LOADS OF FLUFF AHEAD!!!!!!!! NOW REVIEW!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't not own lotr-yet-heh heh heh  
  
Arwen and Maranwe arrived at the foot of the hill and went to their assigned table. Lord Elrond sat at the head with Finrod at his left. On Finrod's other side Aragorn sat with his mother Gilrean. On the other side of the table Maranwe sat next to Arwen with Elladan next to her and Elrohir at the foot.  
  
When seated Arwen gave a quick smile to Aragorn; his eyes sparkled in return. Elrond took no notice to this as he continued his conversation with Finrod. But Gilrean did. From under the table she gave her sons' hand a squeeze of encouragement and smiled.  
  
For a time they all talked merrily. Enjoying the food and light conversation. From time to time Elladan and Elrohir would sit for a moment or two before returning to the dance floor or the buffet. After one of these incidents Gilrean spoke to her son.  
  
"Estel, why don't you go and dance as well?" At these words Elrond immediately ended his conversation and turned. Maranwe felt herself smile as their plan fell into action. Aragorn nodded and turned to Arwen.  
  
"Lady Undomiel. I would feel most privileged if I could ask you for a dance." He spoke without hesitation. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Elrond's brow fury with anger.  
  
Arwen smiled and spoke calmly, "I am much appreciative of your offer Lord Aragorn, but yet I am hesitant. Though you exceed at the sword and tracking, how are a rangers skills at dancing?" her eyes sparkled with mischief that only Aragorn himself could see.  
  
Maranwe stood at her cue, turning to Aragorn she said, "I however am not hesitant. Would you accept me in place of Arwen, Estel?" she held out her hand and gave him an almost seductive grin, "I would never doubt a ranger." Arwen had to keep herself from laughing. This was the part of the plan that Maranwe was not looking forward to acting out. They figured that if Maranwe appeared to be more interested in Aragorn than Arwen was; Elrond would ignore the fact that Aragorn and his daughter only appeared as friends.  
  
Aragorn nodded and continued his role. Taking her hand to escort the half- elf to the dance floor he spoke, "Of course Lady Maranwe." When the two were out of earshot Maranwe broke into hysterics.  
  
"That was perfect!" she cried as the blush faded from her cheeks.  
  
Aragorn grinned, as a new song started up, "Is it time to test my skills at dancing?"  
  
Maranwe nodded her head in aprovement, "Of course."  
  
Meanwhile at the table Elrond and Finrod were deep in conversation, unaware of any noise that was around them. Seeing this as an appropriate time Gilrean leaned forward and whispered, "Was that all part of a plan my dear?"  
  
Arwen felt herself blush and nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid so."  
  
Gilrean smiled, "It is such a wonderful thing to be in love. I have never seen my son happier than when he is with you. I feel foolish for telling him he was aiming too high for himself. It is not uncommon to fall for the Heir of Luthien, I told him, but it is rare to receive her love in return. He feels so blessed, he tells me everyday how lucky he is that the Evenstar has chosen him." Gilrean gave Arwen an encouraging look, "You are an angel my dearest. An angel. Estel couldn't love a better person."  
  
Arwen felt herself soar at these words. Even the mother of the man she loved encouraged her, "Thank you my lady. Your words are very kind, thank you."  
  
Soon after Aragorn returned from the dance floor with Maranwe. Arwen looked up and smiled, "Does he dance as well as he deems himself to be?" she asked her friend.  
  
Maranwe grinned, "Even better. This mere ranger has more skill than you think."  
  
Arwen stood, "I believe that it is time I figured it out myself. "Unless, of course, you are too tired my lord."  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "For you my lady, never." He offered his arm and with a smile he led Arwen out to the dance floor.  
  
Maranwe took Estel's seat next to Gilrean and said, "Am I the only one who thinks they were meant to be together?"  
  
Gilrean smiled softly, "No, no you're not."  
  
On the dance ground Arwen was thankful that the music was loud enough for them to speak to one another without anyone hearing. She still wished that they had a little more privacy. As the spun around on the floor Aragorn spoke first, "Your father is becoming suspicious, love."  
  
Arwen smiled sweetly and pressed her forehead against his, "Let him fret and suspect all he wants. My feelings for you are not changing."  
  
Aragorn gave her hip a gentle squeeze, "And neither are mine melda. Nether are mine. Before Arwen knew what was happening Aragorn took a moment of opportunity and whipped Arwen around the corner to be unseen by all eyes. He quickly pressed her back against the wall and kissed her fiercely on the lips. Arwen moaned into his mouth at the passion being bestowed to her, but still matched it with her own as she held his bearded face in her palm. When he pulled back her still held her body close to his own. "Surprised?" he spoke in a low voice causing Arwen to shiver with delight. She nodded slightly still trembling at the power of his kiss. Aragorn smiled and leaned in to gently kiss her mouth again.  
  
Arwen sighed happily when he pulled back, "If you continue to do that it will be the death of me."  
  
Aragorn's eyes shone, he took her hand and said, "Come. We've disappeared for too long. The song is about to end." Arwen nodded, disappointed that their tender moment had ended. They quickly resumed their dancing and swung by their table where Elrond was watching them carefully now that they were in sight again. Maranwe looked up from her conversation with Elladan and flashed her friends a smile. She turned back to Elladan when he said.  
  
"So is what Elrohir saying about you dancing with Estel true? Or just another one of his tales?"  
  
Maranwe laughed, "Yes it is true. Don't make fun of him; he's a better dancer than most think. He is dancing with your sister at this moment."  
  
Elladan smiled, "My sister is the best dancer I have ever seen, I wonder how Estel looks dancing with her."  
  
"Well its too late now Elladan. They are returning now." The prince of Imladris turned to see his little sister and Estel returning with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
Aragorn pulled out Arwen's chair for her and she sat down, looking towards Maranwe she said, "I agree with you Maranwe, besides my brothers and father I have never had a better dance partner." She flashed Aragorn a grin who then said.  
  
"Thank you my lady. It was an honor to dance with a maiden as lovely as you." As he said this he could feel Elrond's eyes burning into him. He took a deep breath and began a conversation with Elrohir across from him.  
  
A few minutes later the main course was served and everyone at the table ate happily, enjoying light conversation as the music played softly. Occasionally Aragorn and Arwen would steal a loving glance towards one another and smile. After the plates were cleared Elrond went to the center of the dance floor to thank everyone for coming. As soon as he turned his back Maranwe turned to her friends.  
  
"Go!" she whispered. She quickly turned to Gilrean and said with a grin, "My lady will you excuse us for a moment?"  
  
Gilrean smiled and nodded, "Go child. I will handle Elrond." Aragorn gave a smile of thanks to his mother and rushed off with Arwen and Maranwe.  
  
"-and I would like you all to enjoy the finale of tonight's celebration with a show a of fireworks that will begin shortly." Elrond said as he finished his speech and the people of Imladris cheered. He went back to the table and sat, "Where is my daughter?" he asked quickly.  
  
Gilrean smiled softly, "My Lord, Arwen went with Maranwe and my son to find another view of your fireworks. They are fine." She spoke reassuringly. Elrond frowned and glanced over to the woods suspiciously.  
  
Finrod laughed, "Elrond. Why are you worried so? Arwen is with my daughter and Estel. They are just friends having fun." He clapped a hand on his friends shoulder, "Calm yourself." Elrond slowly nodded, but continued to eye the woods once in a while.  
  
Maranwe, Arwen and Aragorn rushed up the wooden path laughing breathlessly along the way. "How far are we going?" Arwen asked Maranwe.  
  
"There's a fork up ahead. If you follow it to the left, it leads you to the top of the hill, there's a clearing there where you can get a great view of the fireworks." She called back.  
  
Aragorn then took Arwen's hand in his own, "Come on love. Not much farther." He said with a grin. She smiled back as they rushed after Maranwe. They soon rounded a corner and came to the fork. Aragorn watched as Maranwe began to run up the path to the right, "I thought you said we were going to the left?" he asked.  
  
Maranwe stopped and turned around, "No. I said you were. I only tagged along so Elrond wouldn't be as suspicious." She grinned, "Go and have your fun, this path circles around and I will watch the fireworks from a treetop. When you're ready I'll meet you here."  
  
Arwen stepped forward, "Maranwe, are you sure?" she felt guilty excluding her friend.  
  
Maranwe nodded, "I insist. Now go before your father decides to follow us." She waved to them and ran up the path.  
  
Arwen smiled softly, "She's such a good friend. I'll have to thank her when we get back."  
  
Aragorn wrapped is arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder, "Yes, we will."  
  
Arwen sighed happily as he breathed in the scent of her hair, "Hmm. Yes but for now-" her voice trailed off. Aragorn gave her a boyish smile and took her hand as they ran along the trail.  
  
Sry its so short..but ill get the next one up asap!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: sadly on my part.I do not own lotr.but wouldn't it be cool if I did!!!!  
  
When the couple finally reached the clearing Arwen laughed and fell onto the grassy bed. She closed her eyes and sighed as the slight breeze ruffled her hair. Aragorn then said.  
  
"I want to tell you something."  
  
"Hmmm?" Arwen replied through closed eyelids, content at feeling nature all around her. Slowly she opened her eyes to find Aragorn leaning over her, "And what would that be?" Aragorn smiled and brushed the back of her hand across her cheek,  
  
"You look beautiful." Arwen blushed and turned away,  
  
"Estel-" He bent closer to her, aware of her shyness,  
  
"Arwen," he said cupping her cheek and turned her face to look at him, "I say it because it is true, not to win your heart." She pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand and held it against her cheek,  
  
"You already have my heart."Aragorn smiled as he leaned closer, till his lips were a breath away from hers,  
  
"And you have mine." he spoke before kissing her gently. He held her face in his palms as he felt Arwen's small hands on his back as she slowly shifted her body so that she was completely underneath him. He opened his mouth to her as her tongue slipped inside. Aragorn could feel the desire in his heart growing to be closer to her. He slowly pulled away, resisting his urges-but only an inch or so. Aragorn gave her a smile and rubbed his nose against her own, drawing a giggle from her swollen lips. He rolled on his side, pulling Arwen with him so they lay side by side in the envelope of each other's arms.  
  
Arwen closed her eyes and sighed. She felt Aragorn hold her close and breathe in the scent of her hair. She smiled into his neck when she heard the soft sound of his voice as he sung quietly to her. They slowly sat up as the fireworks set off, and they sat there content. Aragorn sat in the grass, holding Arwen in his embrace as she leaned back against him, watching the fireworks, listening to Aragorn sing to her and feeling the touch of his strong arms as they caressed her hands and held them. When he finished singing he gently leaned in and kissed the side of her head.  
  
"Your father really knows how to put on a fireworks show." He spoke as a burst of light flashed in the night sky. Arwen turned her head to face him,  
  
"Estel, as much as I know you meant no harm. Can we not speak of my father right now? This time is for us." She smiled at him to assure him that she was not angry. Aragorn brought his hand up to stroke her face as a shower of silver light shone on Arwen's alabaster skin as another firework exploded. She had never looked so beautiful,  
  
"Arwen, your father will find out sooner or later. We cannot keep this secret between my mother, Maranwe and us forever. I do want your father to approve of our love." He paused for a minute before saying, "Though we both know that he wont, he will disapprove." He watched a slight frown appear on her face as she remembered her father despised the fact that she may love a mortal. Aragorn instantly went to heal her injury, "But do you know what I will tell him?" Arwen shook her head as he then spoke, "I will stand before your father and say, 'Lord Elrond. I am ready to spend the rest of my life with your daughter by my side. Nothing means more to me in all of Middle Earth and beyond but her. Your daughter will receive the most respect and everything she desires. My heart belongs entirely to her, because-" he looked deep into her eyes and spoke strongly, full of passion, "Because I love her." Arwen's eyes went huge, unsure of what she just heard, "Arwen-I love you." Aragorn said.  
  
Slowly a huge smile went to Arwen's face as her heart soared above every mountain on Middle Earth. "Oh Aragorn! I love you too!" she took his face in her hands and kissed him firmly on the lips, knocking a surprised Aragorn to the ground. A few moments later she pulled away and gazed into his eyes. She brushed a finger across his face and kissed his nose, "I love you." She murmured. Aragorn grinned,  
  
"And as much as I love you. You are in the way of my fireworks." Arwen gasped and played hurt,  
  
"You say you love me and yet you wound me so?" She watched his lips curl upwards as he said,  
  
"Well then we compromise. I'll fix your wounds and then you let me watch the fireworks." He tilted his head and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "Agreed?" Arwen nodded and returned the kiss as a way of sealing their pack,  
  
"Agreed. But to tell me my lord, how do you plan on healing my wounds?" she then took in a sharp breath as Aragorn suddenly placed his hands above her hips.  
  
"Well, with the use of my talented ranger skills, "Aragorn said mockingly, "Your 'wounds' are mostly here." He then smiled devilishly, "So they can be healed by-" his voice trailed off as his eyes sparkled.  
  
"Aragorn-" Arwen spoke warningly. He simply winked at her and began to tickle her, "Aragorn! Stop!" she shrieked, as she squirmed in his embrace. Aragorn laughed heartily and seized is playful tortures when she rolled off him to his side, "Aragorn," Arwen panted, "Haven't you tickled me enough today?" Aragorn smiled thinking back to today events before Maranwe had found them in Arwen's room,  
  
"Well it depends for if the need arises, for now I am done, and I can watch the fireworks with the most precious star in my arms." Arwen flushed appropriately and snuggled against him, she draped an arm across his chest and whispered,  
  
"I love you." Aragorn pulled her closer to him as a burst of blue shining fireworks went off. He held her hand in his own and whispered the three words back. A little while later the fireworks ended and you could hear the applause of Imladris in the valley below. Arwen sat up from Aragorn's embrace and stroked his bearded face,  
  
"Come my love. We mustn't keep Maranwe waiting for long." Aragorn's eyes pleaded for her to lie back down,  
  
"Just a few more minutes, I want to give you something." A puzzled Arwen lay down by her loves side again,  
  
"What for?" Aragorn cupped her cheek with his palm. Instinctively Arwen reached up and held it against her face. The ranger smiled and said,  
  
"For it was exactly one year ago today that you and I stood on Cerin Amroth and proclaimed our love for one another. One year ago today I knew I would spend the rest of my life," his blue eyes shone deep with passion and adoration for the person before him, "with one woman." He then pulled his hand away from her face and slipped the Ring of Barahir off his finger, "I want you to have this, as a symbol for my everlasting love to you." Arwen choked back a sob as he slid the ring onto her delicate finger and kissed it, "I love you Arwen." Arwen smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck,  
  
"And I love you Aragorn, forever." She bit her lip as Aragorn stroked her hair, "Thank you Estel, I will treasure this gift forever, it will never leave my finger."  
  
Slowly Aragorn pulled back and stared deep into the Evenstar's eyes, they shone with tears of joy and sparkled like the stars above. He leaned towards her and pressed a gentle kiss to each of her stray tears and then a long lingering one to her lips that made Arwen swoon with happiness.  
  
"Now we can go." He whispered. Arwen smiled and took his hand as they stood and began to head back down the path.  
A few minutes later they reached the fork where Maranwe stood. Turning to face them she said,  
  
"Did you enjoy the show?" Arwen nodded,  
  
"Yes." Aragorn said, "Thank you-for-" he stuttered, not sure how to express his gratitude to her. Maranwe laughed,  
  
"It is my pleasure. You two don't have much time to yourselves, I only want to help." Aragorn grinned and nodded and the three headed back down the hillside. Before they went back out into the open Maranwe grinned and ran back up the path. Aragorn gave Arwen a puzzled look,  
  
"What was that about?" Arwen pressed herself up against him and said,  
  
"She's too embarrassed to be here when we say our goodbyes." She brushed her hand through his hair and let it linger on his shoulder. Aragorn held her face in his hand and smiled,  
  
"Yet they are not goodbyes, just goodnights." He smiled again and said, "Goodnight my shining Undomiel."  
  
"And goodnight to you me handsome Estel." She paused a moment before saying, "Amen mela lle." He brushed her cheek with his thumb,  
  
"Amen mela lle." He said before dipping his head to gently capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Arwen pulled away a few moments later and smiled sweetly, turning to the path she called,  
  
"Maranwe you can come out now." Aragorn laughed as a sheepish Maranwe came around the corner.  
  
"I-um-forgot-something on the hill." She stuttered. The couple grinned,  
  
"I am sure." Arwen laughed. She squeezed Aragorn's hand one last time and kissed his lips quickly. His eyes sparkled with an unknown mischief. Arwen gave him an eyeing glance before he went out in the open to find Gilrean. She sighed wondering what Aragorn was up to as she felt Maranwe come stand beside her.  
  
"Did you take my advice and tell Estel your true feelings towards him?" she asked. Arwen smiled,  
  
"Not before he proclaimed them to me." She turned to her friend, "He loves me." She held up her hand with the ring of Barahir on it, "He really really does." Maranwe's eyes widened,  
  
"Arwen, is that an engagement-"  
"No." Arwen spoke simply, "It is a promise ring. That we will always love each other." Maranwe hugged Arwen, happy for her until a thought drifted into her head. Pulling back she said,  
  
"But Arwen, your father knows that the Ring of Barahir is Estel's. If he sees it on your finger-he'll know." Arwen gave her worried friend an assuring smile,  
  
"Then maybe the Valar are telling us that it is time for him to know." Uncertainty still remained on Maranwe's face,  
  
"But-"  
  
Arwen hushed her, "It will be fine." She smiled to herself, knowing what Aragorn would say to her father when that time arrived, "Aragorn and I will always love each other." Maranwe nodded but she was still unsure, "Come on Maranwe." Arwen said as she stepped from the woods, "Don't you want to hear what happened?" she said with a sly look. A huge smile broke out on Maranwe's face as she completely forgot all worries and ran after her friend,  
  
"Yes! Tell me everything as soon as we get to your room!" she paused before saying, "You're lucky, I was this close to spying on you." Arwen's mouth fell open as they walked up the hill,  
  
"May I inquire what the point is in that foolish act? I tell you-" she stopped short as they reached the door to her room. On the ground before it was a piece of folded parchment, bending down to pick it up Arwen examined her name written on the front. Turning to Maranwe she said, "Its another note from Aragorn."  
  
"Already? You said goodbye to him only a few moments ago."  
  
"He must of run by here to drop it off before going to his own quarters." She turned to the paper in her hand and unfolded it, reading to herself, 'My beloved Arwen, after this night I know that in the future there will be a day where we greet the sun together. I love you Arwen. Yours forever, Aragorn.' She smiled shyly as Maranwe asked her what it said. She handed the note to her friend and as Maranwe read Arwen noticed her door was already partly open. She turned back to Maranwe and watched her give her a sly look.  
  
"Hmmm, greeting the sun together?" she spoke, "Now wouldn't that also mean spending the previous night together as well?" Arwen scowled and snatched the letter from Maranwe's hand,  
  
"He means after we get married." She said. Arwen took a quick glance in her window as something caught her eye, unknown to Maranwe. Maranwe grinned and nodded,  
  
"Of course Estel meant that," she then said under her breath as Arwen opened the door, "If you two can keep your raging hormones under control." Arwen sighed,  
"Well for that remark you'll have to wait until tomorrow to hear what happened. I am tired and will be retiring for the night." She slipped quickly into the doorway to block Maranwe's view of her room  
  
"WHAT!!! YOU SAID YOU'D TELL ME!!" Arwen grinned,  
  
"I'm the princess, I can do what I please." She said playfully, "I'll tell you in the morning Maranwe goodnight." Maranwe let out her breath, completely oblivious to why Arwen was in such a rush to go into her room,  
  
"Goodnight to you too Arwen." She then turned and began to walk up the hill to her own room. In Arwen's darkened room the elven princess sighed happily as she felt Aragorn's strong arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"It's a good thing you saw me before Maranwe came in love. Then what would we tell her?" Arwen giggled and spoke,  
  
"I have no idea." She turned around in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips enjoying the happy moment.  
  
The end!!!!!!!  
  
Did ya like it huh huh?? I have a couple fics on the way..one being aragorns and arwens wedding!!!!! Really hoped u liked this one.ok ppl byebyes!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Krystyna u rule!!! Im me any time.or email.whatever..talk to me girl we must chat!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
